User blog:Rakgnarok/Wolf it ↑
Hey guys! So, I was checking the RP and I was thinking on what excuse could Fionn use for his servantile behaviour if asked again and i happened to recall a conversation between Fionn and Ajax Dratter in which Ajax mentions Fionn isn't a Beta or Alpha wolf and I just began to wonder what Ranking would Fionn be assigned to in wolf terminology. While I did recall the terminology of "Omega" wolves I did not recall what it exactly implied so I did a little research and here's what I got: Alpha wolves are basically the leaders, they get to eat first and they get to couple with the best mate, another alpha wolf of the opposite gender, a n alpha's job is to make sure the rest of the pack respects them through constant displays of endurance and domination. While both genders can control subordinates of either gender, male alphas usually keep the males in like and females keep the females in line. Beta wolves are basically strong wolves who are fit to take the role of an alpha and they may if they manage to dominate the current alpha, if not they remain as beta and simply challenge the alpha another time. As well as alphas, betas dominate subordinates easily. Subordinates are any wolf who isnt an Alpha, Beta or Omega, the best word i can think for them would be "civilians". Omega wolves are the lowest ranked wolves in a pack, they are quite literally the punching bags of the pack, they are the last to eat and sometimes the alphas wont let them eat at all or dominate them repeatedly if the alphas are in a grouchy mood. Though it sounds bad Omegas are really important since having the alphas and betas take out their frustrations on them actually helps avoid the pack breaking into war amongst eachother. Apparently its also noted that packs who have lost their omega go into mourning periods where the whole pack stops hunting and just lay around looking miserable. Genders do not determine the rank of a wolf, both male and female can be on any rank, as well as size does not determine their rank, rather how strong the wolf is. Now, as stated in the Canis section here in DS, Blue wolf anthros have a more wolf-like behaivour while Gray wolf anthros have a more human-like behaviour, which I have thought of a way to explain such difference between both types of wolves. What I think would make sense would be that when the humans started absorbing the anthro communities, grey wolves had an abundance of Omega minded wolves which would have led them to submit easier to humans as the humans took down their alphas and betas, the omega wolves being taken as slaves and thus live more closely to humans, taking a more human-minded approach while retaining their omega behaviour as well, making them pretty good slaves. I'd say that to most gray wolves the concept of "Pack" is lost, not knowing the terminology for wolf hierachy at all anymore. On the other hand the blue wolves who had more betas in abundance would have remained strong and perhaps most likely taken a nomadic behaiviour, or rather kept it. They'd keep working in a wolf-like hierachy though perhaps less bestial than beast wolves. To blue wolves most gray wolves wold qualify as omegas even if the gray wolves dont know so themselves. What I imagine the omegas being like in blue wolf anthro packs would be that one person who everyone constantly teases and play pranks on and such. Conclusion: Fionn would perfectly fit in the role of an omega as he is even if he doesnt know it, as far all Fionn knows is that he "isnt a beta or an alpha" not that he knows what that means either though he will not hestitate to remark Ajax's commentary if it helps him bail out from being called a slave or servant. PS: Here's a link for the site I got the wolf information from if anyone is interested in giving it a read. Category:Blog posts